That Night (ONESHOOT Harvest Moon)
by Audrey Belle
Summary: <html><head></head>Ia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. Hal itu membuatku nyaman. Ya, nyaman.—Claire</html>


p style="text-align: center;"emHarvest Moon : More Friends of Mineral Town fanfiction/em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongTHAT NIGHTstrong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Satu lagi kenangan yang terbesit di kepalakuspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"—pengalaman bersamanya di bus. Orang itu adalah Gray, laki-laki yang pernah membuatku nyaman dalam dekapannya. Malam itu, kelas kami dalam perjalanan sejauh 120 kilometer ke arah timur dari kota kami. Kami menuju ke kota itu menggunakan bus pariwisata.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;"Aku sedang sedikit tidak enak badan, hal itu membuat udara AC terasa 3 kali lipat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Diam-diam aku menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku. Hasilnya sia-sia, aku tetap merasa kedinginan. Padahal, aku sudah memakai jaket yang cukup tebal dan kaos kaki kesayanganku.span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 15px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;"Iaspan/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"—Gray Smith/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"—yang duduk di sampingku melihat ke arahku. Aku menatap lurus ke depan, aku tidak sanggup membalas tatapan matanya yang meneduhkan itu./span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;""Mau pinjam jaketku?" tanya Gray. Suaranya yang rendah membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Selalu saja begini.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku menggeleng. Tentu saja aku sungkan untuk memakai jaketnya. Lagipula, ia juga butuh jaket itu agar tidak kedinginan diterpa udara AC.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;""Tidak apa-apa, aku 'kan laki-laki, aku tidak akan kedinginan," lanjutnya seakan menjawab pikiran-pikiranku tadi.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;""Tidak mau," aku menolak lagi. Aku bisa mendengarnya menghela nafas panjang setelahnya.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Tanpa ijinku, tiba-tiba Gray meraih kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi bertautan. Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, tetapi tidak menepis tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia memegang tanganku. Sekali lagi, jantungku berdebar-debar dengan cepatnya. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam tanganku. Aku... aku bisa merasakannya.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;""Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Gray disusul dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu manis.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku tidak membalas apa-apa, hanya bisa ikut tersenyum.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Ia menggenggam tanganku dengan lebih erat. Hal itu membuatku nyaman. Ya, nyaman.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;""Lebih baik kau tidur. Aku akan membangunkanku bila kita sudah sampai," katanya. Lagi, senyumnya ia perlihatkan kepadaku.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;""Kau juga, ya," balasku.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Gray menggeleng. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau terbangun nanti. Aku akan tetap bangun untukmu."span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tapi..."span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;""Sudahlah, menurut saja."span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku terdiam, lalu memejamkan mataku. Aku berusaha untuk tidur, sesuai dengan perintahnya.span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"*span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Bus kami tergoncang, mungkin karena baru saja melewati jalan berlubang. Guncangan bus tadi membuatku terbangun.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;""Sudah bangun?" aku mendengar suaranya. Suara Gray. "Dasar sopir sialan, melewati jalan bergeronjal. Gara-gara itu kan kau terbangun!" umpatnya. "Sudah, tidurlah lagi."span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.666666984558105px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;"Aku menggeleng. "Aku sudah cukup tidur," jawabku. Ternyata Gray benar-benar tetap bangun untukku. Ia benar-benar melakukannya. Aku senang.span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.666666984558105px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;"Aku merasa, aku tidak kedinginan lagi. Sedetik kemudian, aku menyadari bahwa jaket Gray berada di atas tubuhku, menyelimutiku.span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.666666984558105px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;""Kau yang menyelimutiku?" tanyaku.span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.666666984558105px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;"Gray mengangguk. "Jangan dilepas, ya. Pakailah sampai kita di tempat tujuan, empleaseeeem..." /span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.666666984558105px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;""Okay."span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.666666984558105px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;"Ia melemparkan lagi senyumannya.span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.666666984558105px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;"*span/span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 14.666666984558105px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;"Aku menghela nafas. Sekali lagi ingatan itu muncul. Sekarang, di depan mataku, aku melihatnya bersama perempuan lainspan/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"—Mary/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 14.666666984558105px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;". Ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia menggandeng tangan Mary dengan senyuman yang dari tadi tidak urung./span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 14.666666984558105px; line-height: 16.866666793823242px;"Aku melangkahkan kakiku sambil meremas-remas tanganku dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa ia hanyalah masa lalu dari hidupku. Aku harus membiarkannya berlalu seperti angin.span/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Cordia New'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: TH;"—emfinem/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"—/span/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Hwaaahh selesai juga oneshoot yang satu ini.span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Sebelumnya... HALO APA KABAR SEMUA! Udah beberapa bulan ini Audrey ga nampang di sini.span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Sekarang Audrey bingung mau ngelanjutin fanfict "Heartbreak"nya atau engga. Dan kayaknya kelanjutan oneshoot "Realize" bagian Gray POVnya juga bakal diundur (lagi).span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Dan oneshoot ini terinspirasi dari study tourku waktu masih kelas 8, waktu aku masih kasmaran sama someone wqwq *plak*span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Dan ya, ini oneshoot emang pendek. Soalnya, ini hasil coret-coretan waktu di dalem kelas. Jadi ga bisa banyak nulisnya, tangan gue ntar pegel brooohh span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Oiya, alasan aku jarang nampang karena... sibuk. Selain kurikulum 2013 yang supermenyebalkan, aku juga anggota OSIS dan sekarang lagi gencar-gencarnya bikin program kerja. Belajar aja kadang ga sempet, apa lagi nulis fanfict. Duh, sedih...span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Maaf ya, aku malah kebanyakan curhat. REVIEW, PLEASE?span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"ARIGATOU!span/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 115%;"Much love, Audrey Belle. *kecups* span/strong/p 


End file.
